real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Manuel Noriega
Manuel Antonio Noriega Moreno (February 11, 1934 – May 29, 2017) was a Panamanian politician and military officer who was the de facto ruler of Panama from 1983 to 1989. He had longstanding ties to United States intelligence agencies; however, he was removed from power by the U.S. invasion of Panama. Generally described as a military dictatorship, Noriega's rule in Panama was marked by repression of the media, an expansion of the military, and the persecution of political opponents, effectively controlling the outcomes of any elections. He was known for his complicated relationship with the U.S., being described as being its ally and nemesis at the same time. He has been called one of the best-known dictators of his time, and compared to authoritarian rulers such as Fidel Castro, Muammar Gaddafi and Augusto Pinochet. Biography Noriega was born into a poor family of Colombian extraction. Educated at one of the top high schools in Panama, he was awarded a scholarship to the Chorrillos Military School in Lima. Upon his return to Panama, he was commissioned a sublieutenant in the National Guard and stationed in Colón, where he rose through the ranks and became acquainted with Captain Omar Torrijos. Noriega participated in the military coup that toppled the government of Arnulfo Arias and paved the way for Torrijos’s rise to power. Noriega was instrumental in defeating a later coup attempt to unseat Torrijos. For his loyalty, Noriega was promoted to lieutenant colonel and was named chief of military intelligence, in which position he established contact with the U.S. intelligence service. His assistance to Richard Nixon’s administration—helping, for example, to obtain the release of two American freighter crews from Havana—was coloured by persistent reports of his involvement in drug trafficking. As the head of the Panamanian intelligence service, Noriega also was known for the tactics of intimidation and harassment that he used against opposition groups and their leaders; by the late 1970s he was considered to be the most feared man in Panama. When Torrijos died in a plane crash in 1981, Noriega vied with other military and civilian leaders to gain the upper hand. In 1983 he succeeded to the command of the National Guard, unified the armed forces into the Panamanian Defense Forces, and promoted himself to the rank of general. Charges against Noriega mounted in the mid-1980s over events connected with the blatant and brutal murder of Hugo Spadafora, a vocal opponent. Further evidence of the laundering of drug money and the sale of restricted American technology and information brought an inevitable conflict with the U.S. government to a head, particularly in light of the imminent transfer of power agreed upon in the Panama Canal Treaty. In 1989 Noriega canceled the presidential elections and attempted to rule through a puppet government. After a military coup against Noriega failed, the United States invaded Panama. He sought and was given refuge in the Vatican nunciature (embassy) in Panama City, where he remained for 10 days while a U.S. Army psychological warfare team blasted rock music at the building. Noriega finally surrendered to the United States on January 3, 1990, and was then transported to Miami, where he was arraigned on a host of criminal charges. In 1992 in a U.S. federal court, Noriega was convicted of cocaine trafficking, racketeering, and money laundering. He received a 40-year sentence, but his jail term was later reduced. Having served some 17 years, Noriega completed his sentence on September 9, 2007. He remained in prison, however, as he appealed his extradition to France, where in 1999 he had been tried in absentia and convicted of money laundering and other crimes. In 2010 the U.S. Supreme Court refused to hear his appeal, and in April Noriega was extradited to France, where he went on trial in June. The following month he was convicted and sentenced to seven years in prison. In 2011, however, France agreed to extradite Noriega to Panama, where he had been tried in absentia and convicted for the murder of political opponents, including Spadafora. On December 11, 2011, Noriega returned to his home country, where he began serving three 20-year prison terms. He died in prison from a brain tumor in May 2017. Videos Manuel Noriega, Dictator Ousted By U.S. In Panama, Dies At 83 The New York Times Tyrants and Dictators - Manuel Noriega (MILITARY HISTORY DOCUMENTARY) America's War on Drugs The Capture of Manuel Noriega (Sneak Peek) History Category:List Category:Male Category:Political Category:Military Category:Drug Dealers Category:Criminals Category:Imprisoned Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Embezzlers Category:Dictator Category:Thugs Category:Elderly Category:Cold war villains Category:Deceased Category:Modern Villains Category:Deaths in prison Category:Warlords Category:Oppressors Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Wealthy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Weapon Dealer Category:Important Category:Usurper Category:Smuggler Category:War Criminal Category:Cheater Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Traitor Category:Latin American Villains Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Murderer Category:Cowards Category:Remorseful Category:Affably Evil